Drabbles galore
by greenblood32
Summary: That's right another Yugioh! drabbles collection. This one contains Yaoi, fluff, lemon? setoxjoey yamixyugi ryouxbakura and many other pairings. requests welcome. rated T just incase most of them will probably K though.
1. Nightmares

**I have so many Ideas for Yugioh! Fics but a lot of them turn out to be drabbles so I thought I'd put them together here for the sake of my sanity. Posting them all separately would be hazardous to my health…maybe. **

Nightmares

"Joey?" Seto called when he heard a cry coming from his and the blonde's room. When Joey didn't answer he opened the door to the room and walked in. He found his boyfriend tangled in the bed sheets and lying on the floor. Joey opened his eyes slowly and looked up. When he saw Seto he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi Seto," Joey raised a brow to his boyfriend's confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Seto asked the blonde. Joey bit his lip as he remembered his dream.

"Yeah." Joey admitted. He didn't want to worry Seto but he knew that his boyfriend would know that he was lying if he even tried to pretend that he hadn't just woken from a nightmare.

"Was it…"Seto didn't have to finish his sentence because Joey was already nodding his head in agreement. Seto pulled his boyfriend to his feet and into a hug. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know, but that doesn't stop the nightmares." Joey mumbled into the older teen's chest.

"I know. Come on, let's go to bed." Seto let go of his boyfriend to find his pajamas.

Joey picked the sheets off the floor and tossed them onto the bed. He felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into their owner's embrace. Seto kissed the top of his head and he couldn't help but feel better knowing that his boyfriend was finally coming to bed. He took comfort in the fact that he could probably get some nightmare free sleep in his boyfriend's arms. He wouldn't tell Seto that the nightmares only came now when Seto wasn't sleeping with him, he didn't want to bother the older teen.

"There is something you are not telling me puppy." Seto said instinctively.

"It's nothing." Joey grumbled as they both got into the bed.

"Tell me." Seto ordered. Joey shook his head. "Why won't you tell me?" Seto asked hurt.

"Because it will only bother you." Joey replied burying his head in the brunette's chest.

"Tell me." Seto ordered with a growl.

Joey sighed he wasn't going to be able to avoid this much longer. "It's nothing."

"You keep saying that but I know your lying." Seto said trying to sound gentle hoping that would coax his puppy into telling him what he wanted to know.

"Fine." Joey said finally giving up. "The nightmares….they only come when you're not with me." Joey mumbled almost inaudibly. Seto pulled the blonde closer to him and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he asked his puppy.

"Because I didn't want to bother you."

"Puppy, you know I would have come to bed earlier if I knew you were suffering from these nightmares. Joey I like that you need me to sleep."

"I know, but…you're busy and I didn't want to bother you." Joey whispered.

"I'll come to bed earlier now. Don't worry about the nightmares I won't let you have them anymore. Just go to sleep." Seto said softly kissing the top of Joey's head.

"Okay." Joey agreed quietly.

**Wasn't that just cute? Fluffy? Something? Please let me know what you think and if you have any requests I'd love some they're great writer's block fighters. **


	2. The Fun in Fighting

The fun in fighting

"Yug'!" Joey called as he walked into the classroom. It was after lunch and Yugi hadn't come to the cafeteria at all. The sight he found upon walking into the classroom confused him. Yugi and Yami were arguing over something and they were glaring at each other. They never fought. "Um, guys?" Joey asked nervously.

"Oh, hi Joey." Yugi greeted suddenly cheerful.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked. Yami looked suddenly fine too now that he saw the ancient pharoah's face.

"Nothing, we were just trying to see what's so appealing about fighting." Yami explained.

"Huh?" Joey's brow furrowed in confusion. Yugi sighed.

"You and Kaiba are always fighting but you still love each other so much. You look like you're having fun when you argue so we wanted to see what's so fun about it." Yugi explained.

"We don't mean..." Joey trailed off still confused.

"Oh, we know you don't mean what you say anymore. We were just curious." Yugi said quickly.

"But it's not really as fun as it looks." Yami added. Yugi nodded.

"That's probably because you two never fight." Seto said as he entered the classroom. Other students were starting to come in as well.

"That's not true." Yugi said blushing. "We fight some times."

"Sure ya do." Joey said finally understanding the situation.

"But now we've missed lunch and I'm hungry." Yugi whined. All four of them laugh, well three of them did, Seto only smirked. Did you really expect the cold CEO to laugh at school? In front of Joey and Mokuba yes, but laughing at something Yugi said? Absolutely not.

**Did ya like? I did. I think its cute how Joey is confused for most of this fic. Can you even imagine Yugi and Yami fighting? Its really hard for me to, but every couple has its fights, right? **


	3. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

"Serenity!" Mokuba called as he walked into the girl's last class after the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Hi, Mokuba." Serenity greeted the black haired teen. She squeaked as the teen grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door. Luckily she already had her school bag on her shoulder. "Mokuba, where are we going?" she asked her friend.

"My house. It's Joey's birthday after all!" Mokuba answered happily.

"Did you and Kaiba plan something special for my brother?" Serenity asked.

"You can call him Seto, you know. And yes we did plan something for him and that includes you!"

"That's good." Serenity said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked hearing the sadness in his friend's voice.

"I just wish I could see him more. When mom wouldn't let him move in with us it made me really sad." Serenity looked at the floor as she spoke. "Mom doesn't like that he's gay. But I really don't understand why that matters. Isn't it more important that he found someone that loves him as much as Seto? Especially after everything he's been through." Serenity was close to tears now.

Mokuba pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm sure your mom will come around." Mokuba said trying to comfort her.

"I wish I could say I believed that." Serenity said quietly. She pulled away and wiped at the few tears that had managed to escape down her cheeks before smiling at her friend. "I hope your right, but for now let's give Joey a birthday he'll never forget." She took her friend's hand and let him lead her out of the school and to his limo.

*--*

"You know the plan?" Mokuba asked Serenity as they got out of the limo.

"Yes." Serenity replied.

"Good, let's go." The two teens made their way into the mansion. Mokuba led Serenity to the kitchen where they started making some of Joey's favorite foods.

"So do you think Seto's having fun distracting my brother?" Serenity asked after hearing a strangled cry coming from upstairs. The two teens blushed at the thought of just how Seto was distracting the blonde.

"Probably too much fun." Mokuba mumbled.

*--*

"Whoa, what smells so good?" Joey asked as he and Seto began to descend the stairs. After making love Seto had suggested they go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. When the couple got to the bottom of the staircase Joey was startled to find all of his friends jump out of nowhere and yell surprise.

"Happy Birhtday Joey!" Everyone cried happily. Joey smiled at all his friends. Seto wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and whispered his own happy birthday.

"Thank you everyone." Joey said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get this party started!" Tea said grabbing Joey by the wrist and leading him into the living room.

Joey had to say that he was surprised that his boyfriend let his friend's into the mansion, but wasn't surprised for long when Mokuba announced that he had planned the party. Joey chuckled and ruffled the younger teen's hair. "Thanks kiddo."

*--*

"Did you have a good birthday big brother?" Serenity asked when all of their friends had left and only the residents of Kaiba mansion and Serenity were left.

"Yeah." Joey answered giving his little sister a big hug. "Thanks for all the great food. You too Mokie."

"You're welcome." Both of the younger siblings answered in unison.

"I'm so glad you had a good birthday big brother!" Serenity said pulling away from her brother. "I just wish mom…" Serenity bit her tongue she hadn't wanted to bring the subject of their mother up.

"It's cool. I never really got along with ma. I'm just glad she hasn't said ya can't talk to me anymore." Joey laughed it off. Serenity gave him a stern look.

"If mom ever said I couldn't talk to you anymore I'd move out!" she declared.

"Seren…"

"No, big brother, mother's actions are unacceptable." She said. "I have tried to talk her but she won't listen. I just can't accept the way she treats your relationship." Serenity's hands were on her hips now. "What's important is that you're happy with someone who loves you as much as you love them."

Joey messed up his little sister's hair and smiled. "Thanks for defending me little sis." Serenity pouted but said nothing more. She was done with her ranting for now. "You should head home."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Joey answered. "I'll walk you." Serenity smiled but then frowned.

"If mother sees you she might say something mean. This is your birthday."

"You won't allow that will you." Joey smiled.

"We'll all come. If she says anything I'll make her wish she didn't upset my puppy." Seto said. Joey laughed.

"Alright." Now that they were all in agreement they left the mansion to take Serenity home.

**Ya like? I was going to write about what happens when they take Serenity home but his mom kept saying mean things so I decided not to. You'll forgive me won't you for posting a b-day fic for Joey 3 months late won't you? Please? **


	4. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yugioh! **

**I felt that I needed to point out the obvious so I didn't get smart asses telling me I needed a disclaimer. I wish I owned Yugioh, but I do not**

Surprises

"What are we doing here?" Seto asked as Joey pulled him into the game shop. Joey didn't reply but kept pulling Seto towards the cash register. "Joey," Seto started but as soon as he spoke Yugi jumped around the corner of the cash register and yanked him towards the back of the store that led into the Motou's house. "What's going on?" Seto demanded. Neither of the two leading him through the house answered. Seto was starting to get angry now, he didn't like surprises.

"Oh, there you are." Yami said as Seto was dragged into the living room by his boyfriend and Yugi. "What took so long?" he inquired.

"Seto wanted to know what we were doing." Joey informed the former pharaoh. Yami nodded.

Seto looked to the stairs as feet pounded down them. He gave a questioning look to the tomb raider and his hikari. Ryou merely smiled at the brunet and joined the four of them almost silently. Bakura flashed him a wicked grin before capturing his hikari's waist in his arms.

"Now we just have to wait for Marik and Malik." Yugi stated.

"What about Duke and Tristan, and Tea?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Duke and Tristan are busy and Mai just got back so Tea is with her." Yugi explained.

"Ah," Joey tried to ignore Seto's glare by staring at a point above Ryou's head.

"Tell me what's going on puppy." Seto ordered. Joey shook his head. "You know I hate surprises."

"I can't tell you. Only Yugi knows what's goin' on." Joey told him before taking his chance to escape to the open recliner. Seto couldn't ambush him there, or so he thought. Seto pushed through Ryou and Yugi and sat down on top of Joey in the recliner.

"Someone has to tell me what's going on."

"But I don't know!" Joey defended himself. "Yugi wouldn't tell me!!" He tried pushing his boyfriend off of him, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. His efforts exhausted he opted to try the kicked puppy look. He pouted his lips and gave Seto the look. It worked because in seconds Seto got up and patted him on the head.

"Fine. You're forgiven." He turned to Yugi. "What pray tell are you up to Motou?" he asked. Yugi only smiled sheepishly at him and ran to the door of the game shop when he heard the bell. Seto turned his glare to the former Pharaoh who only shook his head and sat down on the couch. "You don't even know do you?" Seto asked Yami. Yami shook his head.

"Aibou said it was a surprise." Yami replied. Seto rolled his eyes, he really hated surprises.

"Ok, now that we're all here." Yugi announced as he pulled Marik and Malik into the living room. "We can go."

"Go where?" Seto prompted.

"You'll find out when we get there. Seto can we take your car?" Yugi pouted his lip for extra measure.

"If you tell me where we're going." Seto insisted. Yugi looked to Joey.

"Joey?"

"Don't look at me it ain't my car." Joey said standing up from the recliner.

"Please Kaiba, or do you want to take the subway?"

"Fine." Seto took his lover's hand and they followed Yugi and the others out into the cold night air. They all piled into Seto's limo and Yugi whispered their destination to the driver giving specific instructions not to tell Seto where they were going. The driver chuckled at Yugi's demands and pulled away from the shop.

*--*

"What the..?" Seto was baffled at the sight before him. He was standing in the lobby of an ice rink in Domino City. "Ice skating?" he said aloud.

"Yeah, I love ice skating." Yugi announced. Seto did not like this, he had never been ice skating before and he didn't fancy the idea of falling on his butt in front of hundreds of people.

"Is the great Seto Kaiba scared he'll fall and bust his ass?" Bakura taunted. Seto lunged for his throat but his arm was caught by Joey who glared at him before letting go.

"We're here to have a good time Seto." Joey said with a warning glare.

"Fine." Seto stalked off to go get his skates from the shady looking girl at the counter.

"Well hello Mr. Kaiba, sir. What size can I get you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Size 9." He replied with his usual cold tone and gave her an icy glare to keep her in check, meaning to scare her away from ideas such as trying to flirt with him. It seemed to work as she simply went to a shelf, grabbed a pair of nine skates and handed them to him. He took the skates and walked back to where his puppy sat on one of the benches trying to get his own skates on.

"How do they fit?" Yugi asked coming over to them when Joey had finally got his skates on.

"I think they're too small." Joey complained. He pulled off the skates and stalked over to the counter to retrieve a bigger size.

"How about yours Kaiba?" Yugi asked the brunet.

"They're fine." He muttered tightening his left skate.

Joey dumped the new pair of skates on the floor next to Seto's feet and sat down on the bench. He pulled the right skate on and sighed when his foot didn't feel crammed inside the shoe. Seto waited patiently for his lover to tie up his skates and then they walked slowly towards the rink.

"Whoa." Joey exclaimed as he slid onto the ice. He laughed as he saw Bakura fall flat on his butt.

"Who's busting their ass?" Seto mocked as he skated smoothly over to the white haired tomb robber. Bakura hissed an insult at him, but he ignored it skating back over to his blond lover.

"What were you so worried about, you're a natural at this." Joey said as he held onto the siding to keep from falling on his own butt.

"I guess I am." Seto agreed. He offered the blonde his hand and led him into the middle of the rink.

Yugi skated past them in a circle before rejoining Yami by the siding. Seto laughed as the ancient Pharaoh started cursing at the ice. "You can't banish it to the shadow realm." Yugi told the raging pharaoh calmly.

"Oh yes we can!" Bakura roared. He was beside them now, clinging to the siding as Yami did.

"Give it a rest you two." Ryou scolded as he skated over to them.

Joey was struggling to keep up with his boyfriend as he glided across the ice in front of him. He was no longer paying attention to Yugi and the others, instead focusing all of his attention on putting one skate in front of the other and trying not to fall.

"Hiiii!" Malik screeched as he barreled into him. Their butts landed on the ice with a satisfying thud, or at least it was a satisfying sound to Bakura who enjoyed watching the two humiliate themselves.

"Ouch." Joey groaned, rubbing his bottom as he stood up slowly with help from Seto.

"I'm sorry Joey." Malik apologized.

"It's cool."

"Are you alright hikari?" Marik asked concerned as he skated over to them. He eased Malik to his feet and checked him for injuries.

"I'm fine, Marik." Malik told him. "How are you so good at this?" he asked of his darker half.

"I'm not sure." Marik admitted. He could feel the glares of Yami and Bakura but ignored them in favor of helping his hikari.

"Come on Yami, try letting go of the siding." Yugi prompted. Yami shook his head.

"This 'ice' deserves to be banished to the shadow realm for endangering myself and Aibou." Yami muttered.

"But, I'm fine Yami." Yugi said grinning. It was hard not to find his lover's discomfort funny, especially since he kept talking about sending the ice to the shadow realm. What would the monsters think if a giant ice rink dropped into the shadow realm? There would definitely be chaos Yugi thought with a soft chuckle.

"There you go, you're doing it Malik!" Marik said encouragingly. Everyone including Seto and Joey turned to gawk at him. "What?!" he demanded, but no one spoke. "That's what I thought!"

"This is ridiculous!" Joey whined as he fell on his butt for the third time since they had gotten on the ice. Seto chuckled and helped him to his feet.

"Should we take a break?" Seto suggested when his puppy grabbed onto him to keep from falling again.

"Yeah." Joey said quickly. Seto led them off the ice and to the lobby. He left his puppy sitting on a bench while he went to get a hot chocolate for Joey and a coffee for himself.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the cashier asked Seto as he approached the counter.

"One hot chocolate and one coffee, black." Seto said. The woman turned to the contraptions behind her and poured a black liquid into one mug and a brown one into another. She dropped marshmallows into the brown liquid and handed them both over to Seto. Seto took the mugs and walked back to his lover. It was hard to walk in the skates while balancing two hot mugs but he managed to make it over to his puppy who was now joined by his friends.

"Oh, I want some hot chocolate too." Ryou announced standing up and running over to the counter, he had taken off his skates. Yugi stood up to follow after him wanting his own hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Joey said as Seto handed him his hot chocolate. He blew on it and held it over his lap as he waited for it to cool down enough to drink it.

"So where's Mokuba?" Yami asked conversationally as he sat down next to Joey.

"At a friend's house." Seto replied. Yami nodded.

"You two have the house to yourselves tonight then?" Yami inquired.

"I suppose we do." Seto said his eyes lighting up mischievously. Joey stared more intently at his mug now. He wasn't going to be up to going to the carnival with Mokuba tomorrow.

**This is a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be. I love ice skating, its so much fun so I decided to have everyone go to an ice rink. Yami and Bakura made me laugh a lot, poor guys. I didn't really think Marik would be good at ice skating but he surprised me, was he a bit too OOC? I'm sorry if he was, I'm not very familiar with writing about Marik and Malik, I need to watch their arch again. **


	5. Lizard

**I do NOT own YU-GI-OH! **

Lizard

"Ah!" Joey exclaimed stopping suddenly in front of Mokuba on their way to the carnival with Seto. Joey eyed a green lizard curiously. He had never seen this kind of lizard in Domino before.

"What is it pup?" Seto asked.

"Is that a lizard?" Mokuba queried looming over the tiny lizard. The mane like scales around its neck poofed out looking much like dragon wings. Mokuba and Joey laughed together at the tiny creature. Joey knelt down to the lizard and stretched a finger out to touch its scaly mane and yelped.

"Ouch!" Joey complained sucking his index finger. The tiny devil had bitten him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have provoked it." Seto mumbled. Joey glared at the lizard and stood back up.

"Come on, we're gonna be late meetin' the gang."

"And who's fault is that?" Seto teased. Joey huffed and started to walk again.

"Ya know that lizard reminded me of Seto." Joey whispered to the youngest Kaiba who giggled in response.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing!"

…**.I don't know what kind of lizard the little guy in this drab is and I'm not gonna look it up cuz I'm lazy. I got the idea from a couple pics I saw on DA and thought of this. In those pics Kaiba was a lizard, but in this fic they just run into a lizard…that reminds Joey of Kaiba. **


	6. Parents

Parents

Sometimes people were just born to horrible parents. Or their parents left too early and they somehow ended up with a horrible step-father.

Joey stared at the ceiling of his and Seto's room. The ceiling was a lot higher than the ceiling had been in the apartment he had shared with his father. He was still getting used to living in the Kaiba mansion. Sometimes he found it weird to walk around and not have to worry about being quiet so that his dad didn't wake up from his drunken slumber. It was something that had become natural to him.

"Puupy?" Seto called from the hallway. Joey sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the side.

"In here." He called back standing up.

A/N: I tried to make it longer but it just wouldn't budge!! Grawr. Anywho I hope ya liked.


End file.
